Welcome to The Island of Wildlife, Guppy Scouts
Plot Aidan welcomes the Guppy Scouts to The Island Of Wildlife. They discovered many places and many different animals. But Professor Animal is a contestant and he threatens to destroy the Island of Wildlife. Now the Guppies must step into the wildside and save the day. Trivia Cast Transcript Recap (The recap episode starts off with Aidan standing on the docks.) * Aidan: “We’ve been everywhere including Mermaid Village and this season.We’ve got an awesome adventure.This is an island that no one’s ever been to before.This is The Island Of Wildlife.This is gonna be the best season right here on The Guppy Scouts Challengers' Awesome Challenging Adventures.” The Episode Begins (The episode starts off with a plane flying and it hovers in the sky.) * Aidan: “Time to meet the contestants.She’s more elegant and awesome as she’ll ever be.Let’s hear it for Deema.” (Deema steps near the door of the plane.She’s wearing her bathing suit.) * Deema: “Hi Aidan.Isn’t this season awesome.” (Deema jumps into the water.) * Aidan: “She’s more elegant and awesome and wishfully awesome than ever.So give it up for Molly.” (Molly steps near the door of the plane.She’s wearing her bathing suit with a sarong.) * Aidan: “Love your sarong Molly.” * Molly: “I know.But I have two words for you Aidan.Thank you.” (Molly jumps into the water.) * Aidan: “She.I mean they are magically amazing even if they make wishes for Molly.It’s Glimmer and Chloe.” (Glimmer and Chloe steps near the door of the plane.They both wore swimsuits.) * Glimmer: “Hello Aidan.” * Chloe: “What’s up.” * Aidan: “You are Genies.” (Glimmer and Chloe magically float down and they land near Aidan.) * Aidan: “He.I Mean.They are adventurous as they’ll ever be.It’s Zach and Leah.” (Zach and Leah steps near the door of the plane.They both wore bathing suits and wore sunglasses.Leah wore her hair in pigtails.) * Zach: “What’s new Aidan.” * Leah: “This is great.” (Zach and Leah jumps into the water.) * Aidan: “He and she may be a little different but they’re still best friends.” (Gil and Oona steps near the door of the plane.They both wore swimsuits.) * Gil: “Whoa.” * Oona: “Whee.” (Gil and Oona jumps into the water.) * Aidan: “And our newest friend, Zooli!” * Zooli: “Hello!” (Zooli jumps in the water.) * Aidan: “He may be smart and is kind of the best.” (Nonny steps nears the door of the plane.He’s wearing a bathing suit.) * Nonny: “That’s me Alright.” (Nonny jumps into the water.) * Aidan: “He’s in the mode for having fun.” (Goby steps near near the door of the plane.He’s wearing a bathing suit.) * Goby: “Of course Aidan.I most certainly do.” (Goby jumps into the water.) * Aidan: “She’s a friend from Mermaid Village.But we all liked her.” (Mermaid Coral steps near the door of the plane.) * Mermaid Coral: “Okay.One For The Money, Two For The Show, Three To Get Ready And Four To Go.” (Mermaid Coral jumps into the water.) * Aidan: “And.She likes going out on totally awesome adventures.So let’s give a warm, wet and Fintastic welcome to Hilary.” (Hilary steps near the door of the plane.She’s wearing a bathing suit and she’s wears sunglasses and she had her hair in pigtails.) * Hilary: “It’s so true.This is great.” (Hilary jumps into the water.) * Aidan: “Man.This is gonna be the best season ever.” (The Guppies are still in the water.Suddenly Aidan pressed a button which made a buoy exploded and a massive wave came and it carries the Guppies with it.They soon landed on the beach.) * Aidan: “Yep,Best season ever.” (The Guppies are on the beach and Aidan walks over to them.The Guppy Scouts are now wearing their normal clothes.) * Aidan: “Hiya Guppy Scouts.Ready for some fun.” * All: “Yeah.” * Aidan: “Welcome to The Island Of Wildlife.This is really a wild place.” (A girl jumps out of the waterfall.) * Ellie: “Hello.” * Aidan: “Um.Who are you.” * Mermaid Coral: “Sorry about that Aidan.I almost forgot to introduce you all to my cousins.” * All: “Your cousins.” (Confessional: Hilary.) * Hilary: “Okay.Is it just me or is Mermaid Coral kind of insane.I mean.What was I thinking.” (Ellie swims near Mermaid Coral.) * Mermaid Coral: “Everybody.I like you all to meet Ellie, Teddy and Kathleen.” * Ellie: “Hey Guys.What’s up.” * Teddy: “How’s it going.” * Kathleen: “So good to be on the show.” * Aidan: “Okay.Everyone.Have you all met Mermaid Coral’s cousins.” * All: “Yeah.” * Aidan: “Okay.Good.Now your first Challenge is explore the wildlife itself.” * All: (Cheering). * Aidan: “Alright.Your first challenge starts now.” (The Guppies all swam off.) * All: (Cheering). * Zooli: “C'mon, Everybody! Let's go!” * Molly: “Deema.Run.” * Gil: “Hilary.Let’s go.” * Deema: (Whistles). * Molly: “I mean Kaleidoscope.” * Oona: “More like E-Scope.” * Deema: “Yeah.Right.” * Hilary: “Hey Guys.Wait for me and Deema.” * Deema: “Everybody knows that nobody leaves E-Scope behind that easy(Tarzan Yell).” * Hilary: “Let's go Deema.” (Hilary and Deema raced to the Guppies.The Guppies are walking along the path.) * Mermaid Coral: “Huh.Who’s E-Scope.” * Nonny: “E-Scope is Deema’s nickname.” * Deema: “It’s literally true.” * Zooli: “Hmm. Never heard of it!” * Goby: “So Hilary.What brought you back.” * Hilary: “I really want to be in the finale.Like I did.It’s what I do in the show.” * Goby: “I see.I like your pigtails.They really suit you perfectly.” * Hilary: “Thanks.I was so excited for Season 5, So I decided to wear pigtails for this Fintastic Season 5 Premiere ever.I can’t wait to go exploring.It’s so much fun.” (They came across two different paths.) * Mermaid Coral: “Which way do we go.” * Hilary: “Why don’t we split up.Zach, Leah, Gil, Oona, Zooli and I will go that way.While you guys go this way.” * Molly: “Okay.” * All: “Sounds great.Let’s go.” (Molly, Goby, Nonny, The Genies, Mermaid Coral and her cousins walked down the path.) * Molly: “I’m glad you took the precaution of bringing your cousins to the show Mermaid Coral.” * Mermaid Coral: “Ellie, Teddy and Kathleen are my cousins after all.They’re my favourite cousins ever.” * Goby: “Hey Guys.” * Nonny: “Has anyone seen Deema.” * Mermaid Coral: “That’s funny.We just saw her a minute ago when we started to split up.” * Deema: “Guys.I’m up here.Okay.I decided I wanted to get a better view.So I climbed up this tree and everything is beautiful up here.” * Mermaid Coral: “I know it does.It certainly does look great from up there.Isn’t it.” * Goby: “It sure does.” * Deema: “Coming through.” * Mermaid Coral: “Look out everybody.” * Molly: “Hit the deck everybody.” (The Guppies ducked down as Deema swings on a vine.) * Deema: (Tarzan Yell). (The Guppies got up from the ground.) * Mermaid Coral: “There goes Deema.” * Molly: “Where’s she going.” * Ellie: “Hey Deema.Wait up.” (The Guppies followed Deema.Meanwhile, Zach, Leah, Hilary, Zooli, Gil and Oona swam down the path.) * Zach: “Okay.” * Leah: “This is gonna be the best season ever.” * Hilary: “I know right.” * Gil: “What do you say we go on an adventure on a raft.” * All: “Alright.Okay.Good idea.Let’s do it.” (Meanwhile, the Guppies swam over to the raft.) * Hilary: “Okay.Let’s get paddling.” (The Guppies started paddling.Meanwhile, The Guppies are following Deema.) * Molly: “I wonder where Deema is.” * Goby: “Let’s look for her.” * Mermaid Coral: “Okay.” * Nonny: “You coming Molly.” * Molly: “I’ll catch up with you guys in a minute.” (Molly examined the branches that are on the ground.) * Molly: “Huh.How did this happened.” (Suddenly, she stopped and noticed that the gorilla has woken up.) * Molly: “Nice Gorilla.Easy now.” (Suddenly, the gorilla went crazy.) * Molly: (Screams)“Somebody help me.” (The gorilla grabbed a tree limb and shook it wildly and it ripped leaves off the branch.) * Molly: “Sorry I disturbed your naptime.” (The gorilla growled at Molly and it cupped its hand and it pound its chest.) * Molly: “Oh no(Screaming).” (Molly ran for her life as the gorilla stood there.Meanwhile, the Guppies are getting tired of rowing the raft.) * Gil: “My hands are too tired.” * Oona: “I’m exhausted.” * Leah: “If only we had a motor.” * Zach: “But where can we get one.” * Oona: “That’s it.” (Oona and Gil threw Hilary off the raft.) * Hilary: “Hey.What gives.” * Gil: “Whoops.Sorry about that Hilary.” * Oona: “Nothing personal. Just attracting our motor.” (A rhino had swam over to the raft.) * Hilary: “Whoa.Is that what I think it is.” * Oona: “Sometimes whenever Hilary acts strange, she gets shy.” * Zooli: “She gets shy?!” (Confessional: Gil.) * Gil: “I always admire Oona for Hilary’s shyness.” (Hilary is now hanging onto a stick.) * Hilary: “Are you guys sure about this.” * Oona: “Almost done. Here Leah.Tie the other end of the rope to the stick.” (Leah ties the rope to the stick Hilary’s holding onto.) * Leah: “You guys.This is crazy.” * Oona: “Trust me.It’ll work. I hope.” (The rhino made it to the raft and they we’re speeding down the river.) * All: (Screaming). * Hilary: “Whoa.” * Leah: “Hang on Hilary.You’re doing great.” * Zach: “Ya know.I always admire Oona’s ideas.” (Meanwhile, Molly walked slowly. She was exhausted from running away from a gorilla.) * The Island Of Wildlife Elimination Ceremony (That night, the Guppy Scouts took their seats near the campfire.) * Aidan: “Welcome to our first elimination ceremony of Season 5.Okay Guys.Get voting.Because one member of the show is heading home tonight.” (Confessional: Molly.) * Molly: “Okay.I know what happened to me.Ever since I’ve been mauled by a gorilla and I look ridiculous.I sure hope the Guppies don’t vote for me.But I vote for Professor Animal.” (Confessional: Gil.) * Gil: “Who did I vote for.Well, Oona‘s being real funny earlier today.So I vote for Professor Animal.” (Confessional: Hilary.) * Hilary: “Yep.I totally vote for Professor Animal.” (Confessional: Mermaid Coral.) * Mermaid Coral: “Yeah.He’s a real meanie.That’s for sure.” (The Guppies had finished voting.) * Aidan: “Okay.The votes have been cast.If I hand you a flower.It means you’re safe.And the flowers go to Glimmer, Chloe.” * Genies: “Zahara-Zlam.” * Aidan: “Zach, Leah and Deema.” * Deema: “It’s E-Scope.” * Aidan: “Okay, fine.Ellie, Teddy and Kathleen are also safe.” * All: (Cheering). * Aidan: “And Molly.I know you’ve been mauled by a gorilla and all.But take the flower.” * Molly: “Thank you.” * Aidan: “Gil.I know you’ve been very lucky that you actually saw a Rhino and Oona.You know you’ve been very funny to Gil today.” * Oona: “But I think Gil is really funnier.But I’m the funniest and...” * Aidan: “Just take the flower, Oona.That goes for you Gil.You’re safe too.” * Gil: “Awesome.” * Oona: (Laughs). * Aidan: “Nonny’s safe too.Nice advice, bro.” * Nonny: “Thanks Aidan.” * Aidan: “The next two flowers go to Zooli, Goby, surprisingly, Mermaid Coral.” * Zooli: “Yes!” * Goby: “Whoo-Hoo.” * Mermaid Coral: “Yeah.” * Aidan: “Professor Animal. Trying to take over the Island Of Wildlife. Not cool. Hilary. Making mistakes before you tell the truth to Mermaid Coral and the others about your shyness fear and your fear of heights. Seriously.” * Hilary: “I was only trying to help.” * Aidan: “Umm. Yeah! Okay! The final flower goes to...Hilary.” * Hilary: “Yes.” * Professor Animal: “What. You’ve gotta be kidding me.” * Mermaid Coral: “He was planning on taking the animals personalities and we all have to vote Professor Animal off.” * Aidan: “I can see that.Is this true Professor Animal.” * Professor Animal: “Maybe.Okay, Yeah.” * Aidan: “I see.But it’s game over for you.This season, we came up with a fintastic elimination device.” (The Guppies followed Aidan to the elimination device for Season 5.) * Aidan: “Say hello to the Catapult of Shame.Pretty neat.Isn’t it.” * All: “Whoa.Wow.Amazing.” * Aidan: “Hey Professor Animal.Any last words before.Ya know.” * Professor Animal: “First of all, I just wanted to say(Screaming).” (And just like that, Professor Animal went flying back home.) * Deema: “See ya.Wouldn’t want to be ya.Professor Animal.” Category:Episodes Category:The Guppy Scouts Challengers' Awesome Challenging Adventures Category:Deema Tarzan yelling episodes